The invention relates to the invalidation of banknotes.
Used banknotes are usually destroyed by burning. To avoid any possibility of fraud, the notes are firstly counted and arranged into a pile and the piled notes are invalidated by perforating them at determined locations corresponding to the indications of serials and note numbers, then the pile of invalidated notes is recounted before burning them. Any theft of a note is thus made impossible.
The invalidating perforation is usually carried out manually using a perforator, but this is long, fastidious and requires of the person entrusted with this work a great physical effort.
The invention aims to provide a machine for invalidating a pile of banknotes which obviates the cited drawbacks of manual invalidation and enables a semi-automatic perforation of a pile of any number of banknotes.